Albus and Minerva: Old Friends or Past Loves?
by Jelly Beans in July
Summary: Right Now the sroy isn't too loveydovey but it will get better...This is all about ALbus, Minerva and other older characters in H.P when they were younger! IT will even include another man who was part of Minerva's life and explain Ms. Umbridge's dislike.
1. Minerva

I love Albus Dumbledore, which is why I wanted to do a story on him. I think it's an interesting portrayal of him. Plus I've always wanted to write a story on how long Albus and Minerva have known each other and how they knew each other. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 which begins with Minerva McGonagal.

I am 16 and have never had a serious boyfriend. I could have had one, but guys I don't like are the ones who always ask me out. Why is it the guys you like as friend ask you out, but the ones you like only look at you as a friend?

Like Albus Dumbledore. He is so popular, sweet, handsome, and well… just perfect. Before today, I had hopes that he was starting to have feelings for me, too. That he would look past my awful bat-glasses into my gray eyes and see the true me, who isn't just smart. I am a lot more sensitive than anybody ever knows and what happened today is killing me. I might as well write it down, it might even help.

Today was his 17th birthday. I can't tell you how long and hard I looked for the perfect gift to give him for his birthday. I wanted it to tell him my feelings, but I didn't want it to be too obvious. I had no clue what to get him, but then I remembered how much he loved making books that could write back to the reader.

So I made one, with his help actually. Although he didn't know he was helping me with his own present at the time! Then I wrote down everything I had ever felt for him and the words carefully, preciously seeped into the pages. I wrapped it up and gave it to him.

You know what he did? He didn't even open it, just put it in his piles of gifts and kept talking to his admirers. I didn't mean to, but I started to cry. First silent tears streamed down my cheeks, so I went over and sat down in my favorite chair and just randomly picked up a book. I am so sorry I ever did.

It was a pretty black book, small enough to fit it in a large overcoat's pocket and its cover was very smooth. Fingering its cover gave me a little inner peace until I opened it up. The writing was clearly Albus' and I flicked through, until I just randomly stopped on a passage. In the passage, Albus gushed on and on about this stupid twit of a girl in Hufflepuff and how she was so wonderful, how she was so lovely and pleasant. The passage went on and on about his supposed love for her.

I started crying harder, I was a fool, an idiot bigger than the stupid Hufflepuff dolt. How could I think Albus Dumbledore would even look in my direction? I was smart, but not very pretty, as I've written before. My hair is always puffing up and curling in unseemly ways. At least, I can have a very pleasing personality or at least that's what I thought until I turned the page and read the most horrid entry about me.

Albus wrote, "Even though Minerva is a darling friend of mine, at times I can barely stand her. She is so mean around my other friends and it bugs them that she always wants to talk to me alone. She is standoffish, abrasive and quite rude when it comes to speaking to people beneath her intelligence. I always feel like a stupid buffoon around her and wonder why she is even my friend, since she seems to despise a lot of my characteristics. If I didn't feel anything for her, such as compassion, I wouldn't even talk to her. I pity her and it makes me love her".

Yes, he said he loved me, but not in the context I wanted. Now I was crying quite loudly, big sobs rolling down my cheeks. People were beginning to stare and point at me. It was getting quieter in the common room as I made more and more noise crying. I was so embarrassed. How could he do this to me? I thought we were friends, at the very least. Now I find out he basically hates my personality and only hangs out with me because of pity!

Albus came over to see what the horrid noise was and he saw me crying. Then we had an awful moment, which I wasn't exactly at my best.

Albus, "Minerva. What's wrong?"

I stood up, enraged and heartbroken, two emotions that should never be mixed. "How could you?" I shrieked.

He looked quizzically at me and then saw what I had in my hand. He turned bright red on the spot. "What did you read in there?"

I looked at him, looked at the book, and then threw it at his face. What sickens me is it hit Albus square in the nose and I enjoyed the sound of it bouncing off his face. I told him to figure it out. I raced up the stairs before he could say anything else and collapsed on my bed crying. I stayed there until after all the girls had come up and gone to bed, and then got up to write this.

I am so embarrassed. Not only did I make a fool of myself in front of my whole group, I also fooled myself into thinking I was good enough for him and that he liked me.

I'm mad though too. How dare he pretend to be my friend! His disloyalty was the worse kind of betrayal. That I have, I mean had, feelings for him makes it all the worst.

I'm also extremely sad; if I'm quiet enough I can hear my heart tearing apart. I feel like for nothing and nobody will it ever be rapaired. The shards of it are piercing me and I am still crying as I write this.

And now all I can think about is that stupid present and getting it back before he finds out my innermost feelings.

And I hope he's happy with that twittering, idiotic, dull girl from Hufflepuff!

Well I hope you enjoyed my 1st chapter. The second chapter is Albus' thoughts and then the third chapter will include a third friend making the trio similar to Ron, Harry and Hermione. And then who knows where it will go…


	2. Albus

Ok, so I got some awesome reviews about Minerva's heartbreaking diary entry and now its time for Albus' explanation. I hope you are surprised and pleased with his point of view. So this is chapter two, Albus' 17th birthday and his side of the story.

I am now 17 and am still very confused by girls. When I was 13 and had my first real crush on a girl, I vowed at 17 I would understand women. That resolution has gotten me nowhere. I actually think I knew more about girls at 13 then now.

Today was my birthday and I was both dreading it and happily waiting for it. I have a deep secret that not even my best mates know about. I have never kissed a girl…well not really. I've been kissed by girls, a frightening experience I might add, but I've never kissed one I actually have feelings for.

Like Minerva. How sweet her name is to me. She is the most real person I know. She is always upfront about everything…well almost always. I have no idea what got into her today at my party and I so hope she confides in me. I know she may hate me, but oh I love her so. There is nothing better than sitting in front of the fireplace, debating with her heartily over anything and everything that crosses our thoughts.

Of course, my best mates do not know how I yearn to be with her. If they knew, my popularity would crash and burn. Not that I like being popular, but it does have the occasional perks. But if my friends knew how my heart leaps when I see Minerva they would be disgusted with me. To them it is all about looks, but I have seen the inner beauty of Minerva, or Minnie, my special nickname for her.

I do know that her unhappiness today had something to do with my journal and I think I found the passage she read. I shall place it here again and explain what it meant.

"Even though Minerva is a darling friend of mine, at times I can barely stand her. She is so mean around my other friends and it bugs them that she always wants to talk to me alone. She is standoffish, abrasive and quite rude when it comes to speaking to people beneath her intelligence. I always feel like a stupid buffoon around her and wonder why she is even my friend, since she seems to despise a lot of my characteristics. If I didn't feel anything for her, such as compassion, I wouldn't even talk to her. I pity her and it makes me love her".

Now diary, you are probably getting the wrong impression of me, but I did not mean the things in my diary. I mean she is a DARLING, and only a friend. I can barely stand to be around her because I know I do not deserve such…grace. She is quite rude to my mates, like Cornelius, and I find her upfront nature quite attractive. I guess it is true that you always want what you can't have. I do wonder why she chose to befriend me of all people. I am pretty smart, but I come nowhere close to Ms. Minerva McGonagal's intelligence. I do feel compassion for her, but also passion. I do have to disguise my words as my mates quite frequently read my entries. The last part is true. I do love her, more than I have ever loved anyone else.

I'm also guessing she read my entry about the lovely Hufflepuff girl, but I don't even know her name! I only think she is a pretty thing. She is no Minerva. In Minnie's eyes, there is knowledge and passion for life that I have never seen before.

But I am not done with my story diary; I have not explained how I knew Minnie was mad at me.

I was having a birthday party in the common room and Minnie approached with a beautifully wrapped gift. I was engaged in a heated argument so I looked at it, mouthed thank you (which now that I think about it-maybe she didn't see?), put the lovely gift at the top of a stack of gifts that I wanted to open privately, and then went back to my conversation. I did not think it rude at the time, because I was pre-accompanied and it would have been rude to leave them.

After a while of talking to my devoted Qudditch fans, who raved on and on about the match against Slytherin (I am a pretty good seeker!), I heard a strange noise. Like someone was crying.

I wandered over to the fireplace and my precious Minnie was crying in her favorite chair.

I calmly asked her what the matter was.

She stood up, clearly upset, and yelled something about how could I?

I looked at her, trying to find the reason for her angst.

Then I saw my precious journal in her hands and I was scared.

Because as much as I knew my friends like to look through my journal, they never read it front to back, so I did have several entries in there about Minerva and how I actually feel about her. I was panicked. Did she know how much I loved her? Was she mad? Was she going to blackmail? I know that is not in my dear Minnie's character but you never know.

So I asked her nervously what she read in my book and she told me to figure it out. Then she threw my book at my face. If only she had read the whole book, then she would've known why I had to include that scathing entry about her!

From that unpleasant encounter I gathered she read my awful entry about her. Plus the ink was a little smudged. I don't know what I can do to fix this awful mistake.

How can I tell her that when I see her my heart jumps and my insides squirm? How can I tell her I want to impress her, but am scared of public opinion?

I am a coward, plain and simple. But I love people and I love being in the spotlight. I am very much afraid that if I let the true Albus show I would be so rejected by all.

I don't know what I want more anymore Minerva or popularity. My heart is telling me to follow my feelings.

I hope she likes me. What if I throw everything away for nothing in return?

I am a very selfish person. I hate myself!

I hate my friends for putting me in this position.

I hate Minerva for being too good for me, but oh I don't hate her. I could never hate her, to say so would be the hugest lie of all.

I love her, my sweet Minnie.

I'm going to go open up her gift right now and hopefully it will tell me what is in her heart.

And hopefully the message will be she loves me, too.

Well I hope you enjoyed Albus' thoughts. See he's no the jerk either, just a little cowardly. Next chapter Albus reads the journal from Minerva to him and decides to tell her and his friends his true feelings.


End file.
